


Arrival

by Rex_Tindal



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Tindal/pseuds/Rex_Tindal
Summary: An unprepared Au Ra steps onto the harbor of Limsa Lominsa, and begins his Journey
Kudos: 2





	Arrival

" _Hear, Feel, Think..._ "

Rex Tindal stumbles, grasping for solid ground after the long boat ride. Wow, He's really here! Limsa Lominsa, the place he will be studying the craft of Arcamina.

Rex wanders about, and with the help of a guard, eventually comes about a bar by the name of the Drowning Wench, meeting the barkeep Baderon, who sends the fledgling adventure on his way to see the rest of the sea side city.

Rex attunes himself to the central Aetherite of the city along with the other new arrivals, a stoutly Roegadyn lady, a fiery red Miqo'te and 2 young elezen.

Rex soon finds himself caught up in errands, unable to say no whenever a stray person asks him to pick up their lost items or go speak to an associate, losing himself in trying to help however he can in this grand new place.

Rex admires the city of Limsa, and how the towering spires and grand ships are so unlike his small occupied town it is.

_"Rex, with deliberation we have allowed your request to leave the island." His mother drones to him, uninterested in the pursuits of her son. "You will be allowed to leave when and if the garlean force here grants their approval", His father adds, a respected general in the legions of Garlemald. "A boat will be prepared from here to Kugane, and then from there to the Eorzean city of Limsa Lominsa. There you will start your studies in Arcamina, as you have shown talent in it and have been invited by the Arcanists Guild." His father repeats, not looking his son in the eyes. "After your studies have been finished a boat will be sent to fetch you back and you will be enrolled in the Garlean legion here." His father states, authority unwavering. "I, I understand father.", Rex says, hope dwelling within. "I'm glad you're finally taking an intrest in the legion, Goodness knows what else you'd be able to do with your skillset." Rex looks downcast, his pink eyes avoiding everything but the floor. "T-that's right father." Rex lies, gritting through his teeth. "Now, you're dismissed, your mother and I have to look further into finding someone for you to marry, this family has to get somewhere and I'm sure I can find a Garlean higherup who'd be willing to take you." Rex stands up, and quickly makes his way out of the room._

Time passes, and the sun begins to set as Rex finds himself within the markets of Limsa, receiving an explanation from a man by the name of Swozblaet, and obtaining directions to the Arcanists Guild.

Rex finds himself within an almost library like building, walking up to the desk. "Hello! I am Murie and welcome to the Arcanists Guild", the receptionist at the desk proclaims. "H-hello! My name is Rex Tindal, I've been invited to the guild?" Rex sputters out, "Ah, I've heard of you! You'll have already done study of the history of Arcamina at home, so no need to explain that. Please, go meet our acting guild master, Miss Thubyrgeim!" Murie points over to the stately roegadyn by the bookshelves.

And so, Rex meets the guildmaster, and begins his study of Arcamina. He learns his first spell, Ruin, and heads out into the wilds to try his hand at combat. He fights against weirdly large ladybugs and rats, and learns Bio along the way.

Heading back to the guild, Rex bumps into someone along the way, falling down and knocking them down with him. "Ah, Im so sorry!" He says, quickly returning his book to its place and giving the man the axe he dropped, "It's alright, just make sure to watch where you're going next time." the man says, tail swaying as he walks away.

Returning to the guild, he reports his success to the guildmaster, and then heads out to seek a room at the inn. Finding there's one last room, Rex gives the little gil he has and takes his place inside, lying down on the bed.

He thinks about the day, and how much his life has changed. He never imagined he'd be here, so so far from the little village that felt like the whole world and suffocated him at the same time. He thinks about how his time here is limited, and eventually he'll have to go back and enlist in a legion of which he wants nothing to do, the price to be paid for his timed freedom. He lays his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, exhausted from the errands he'd run and the combat he'd fumbled through. He thinks about the Miqo'te man he so rudely bumped into. His train of thought spirals and spirals until it slowly all falls away as sleep overtakes him.


End file.
